Azeene
AZEENE IS AZEENE'S DRAGONSONA, PLEASE DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FF7F50; background: linear-gradient(180deg, #FFB6C1, #FF7F50); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | azeene |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Creativity |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Fluroine |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Colors | Coral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Ring-tailed lemur |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Lush Life- Zara Larrson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP-T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#FF7F50; background: linear-gradient(180deg, #FFB6C1, #FF7F50); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 15 years old |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Panoromantic asexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Either an animator, lawyer, interior designer, Professional Dancer, Professional Lacrosse Player. Author, Artist, Profession French Horn Player, Journalist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To make her dreams reality |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | On the border of RainWing Kingdom and Jade Mountains |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Sieara- Mother Maroon- Father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Nicolas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Nicolas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Drawing, Reading, singing, Politics, Dancing, Playing Her FRench Horn, Nicolas, Hamilton, Heathers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Writing about stuff she isn't interested in, Listening to boring dragons, Nicolas |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Typical Rainwing abilities, Multi-Tasking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Typical RainWing weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Niczeene (nicolas and azeene) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Call Me Sassy Azzy) |- |} APPEARANCE Azeene is quite an interesting looking RainWing. Her fin on the side of her head is huge in comparison to her small, lithe, figure. Her tail is twice as curly as the normal RainWing, and her horn curls more too. Her snout points up slightly, and her ears also point up. Her eyes are lively green, and have small orange flecks in them. Azeene prefers to keep her body all white, with coral wings, and bright blue designs (like tatoos) on her for-arms and hind-legs. She keeps the frill on the side of her head coral with light blue chevron. Azeene is extremely petite in stature, and in weight. PERSONALITY As her MBTI type is ENFP-T, she is highly creative. Ideas pour from her head, but she never plans. She says whatever she wants, and doesn't care what anybody else will say. She's very loud, and some may say she is obnoxious. Azeene is also very intelligent, and absorbs information like a sponge, but Azeene is more artistically intelligent, rather than logical. She is fairly musically talented, and plays the french horn, piano, guitar, and piccolo. Azeene loves to dance, and currently does tap, jazz, ballet, modern, contemporary, musical theater, and hip-hop. She is known to be overly confident at some times, which can result in bragging. She likes to think outside-the-box, and can be considered very very very weird. She is into singing as well. Azeene can come off as a bit whiny to some, and lazy too. She also rarely takes advice, which can be good or bad. RELATIONSHIPS Nicolas (friend\ enemy\ romantic interest) - Once upon a time, Azeene was put in a class with an annoying Rain\Night hybrid, Nicolas. The two quickly became enemies, but yet, they somewhat enjoy each other's company. They are complete opposites. Nicolas is logical, and sticks to the guidelines, whereas Azeene is creative, and thinks differently. The two are sort of friends. It's very much a love\hate relationship. Azeene may or may not have a slight crush on him, and it is currently unknown if Nicolas returns her feelings. Sieara (mother)- Azeene loves her mother, even if they don't see eye to eye on everything. Azeene doesn't like sports, like her mother (who is a former professional athlete). Sieara doesn't like drawing, or composing music, whereas Azeene does. Sieara works a lot (as she is now an accountant), so Azeene doesn't see her much, but when she does, she cherishes her time with her. Maroon (father)- Azeene also loves her dad very much, but she thinks he can get quite boring at times. maroon is very narrow-minded, unlike Azeene. Azeene's father is a stay-at-home dad, but runs an online business that sells earrings. Azeene's father is usually always on the computer, so they don't talk much, but when they do, the conversations are always about politics. HISTORY Azeene was raised in a normal family. Her parnets didn't abuse her, or hate her, and they loved her. Her father stayed at home (although he runs an online business), while her mother worked. She was born on May 20, 2001, Since the RainWings have school, she etends RainWing Kingdom High School. WIP TRIVIA *Her least favorite color is bright green *She likes to draw other RainWings\NightWings *She suffers from arachnophobia *She is a bibliophile *Azeene is an active supporter of dragon rights, and has marched in 13 marches, exactly. *Her favorite musical is Hamilton,but she also enjoys Heathers GALLERY